nerd disguises
by cherrysakurawolf
Summary: Sakura disguises herself as a nerd but secretly is the beautiful princess of Japan. Syaoran is the most popular guy a.k.a the leader of the Li Clan. What happens when he plays a game that involves hurting her heart? what happens if she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE!! I AM NOW WRITING A NEW STORY.. REVIEW PLEASE!**

------------------------------------------------

It was an ordinary school day for Sakura. She entered the hallways only to be welcomed by disgusted looks. But she didn't care. Later after school, Tomoyo and a couple of her

friends were meeting up at the mall to go shopping. She heard a couple of words saying, 'geek', others saying, 'look at her. She is disgusting!'

She simply ignored their insulting remarks. Sakura walked up to her classroom and settled herself for her upcoming class.

_-_

_Sakura's POV_

Hi everyone! You're probably wondering why the Princess of Japan is actually playing a role as a nerd. Well, let me tell you why. If they do know I am a princess, then the the stuck up and show off popular snots will come and try to be all sugary to me. YUCK!

Actually, I'm quite cute, at least that's what people tell me. I have long auburn hair that reach above my waist. My emerald eyes shine with innocence, though it's always been hidden behind this thick glasses of mine. I always model for my cousins fashion designs. She's the heir of the famous 'Fashion Inc. Her name is Tomoyo. We always do everything together, she also goes to my school, but we always pretend that we didn't know each other or we just simply never talk during school. Tomoyo can be popular whenever she wants to. Although she always tells me that she never wanted to be one of those sick sluts. Of course she's not my only best friend. I also have others. Their names are Takashi, Rika, Chiharu, and Eriol, they're also royalties in disguise, but they all go to a different school.

I watched the teacher lecture us about history. She always explain to us how important they are to us, how we should appreciate it. I looked around the room and so no one participating. I sighed. I'm one of the honor roll students, which gives everybody else the perfect opportunity to tease me. Not only by my nerdy looks, but also by my smartness. Imagine that!

I always believe they're just jealous of me. That's because they don't even have the brains to study. We suddenly heard the door open. There stood a young man with a built body, perfect amber eyes and messy chocolate hair.

Ah yes. The famous and powerful Li Syaoran.

------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. stand up

**hey you guys! thank you all for reviewing! ok enough chit chat... its time to read. ENJOY!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sakura's POV_

All the girls swoon at the sight of him. Let's just say... I was disgusted. If only I can skin him alive. Hmm... I have to check my schedule for that. Monday? Nah, got yoga practice. Saturday? I'm more busy. Thursday? Nope, gotta meet the prince of Persia. Oh well. He smirked at the girls who was flirting with him while he took his seat. The teacher didn't even payed any attention. Syaoran's eyes shifted on me and made a sickening face. I simply rolled my eyes and returned my focus on the lesson. Which is complete boring.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Normal POV_

Syaoran gave a huge sigh. A girl, named, Kelly, moved her lips against his. Sakura happens to walk pass them. It was lunch time and she was on her way to the cafeteria. She stopped abruptly and gave Syaoran a disgusted look. Kelly seeing this, stopped kissing him and glared at her.

"I'll be on my way now sweet." She whispered seductively. Syaoran weakly smiled. After she was gone, his eyes landed on Sakura. She saw him walking towards her rapidly. Sakura backed up until she felt the cold brick pressing the back of her shoulders. She felt his hands grab her shoulder letting her completely trap.

"Listen Kinomoto. Why are you here?" She frowned.

"Look Li. If you think I have a thing for you, then take a hike." he grinned at her, his amber eyes playing with mine. I scowled and slowly slipped off him. He wasn't actually bad looking. He have a fine and strong body, a perfect hight, his chocolate colored hair is messier giving him the cute look. The amber eyes he possess stand above the others. Sakura quickly smoothen her long, checkered skirt that goes to her knees. After that, she adjusted her thick glasses and straighten her care free, baggy, long shirt.

Syaoran snorted. "Why don't you ever wear some sexy clothes or rather get that freakin glasses off of you? You can't even see your own eyes. Oh wait, because you don't have one." he teased. Sakura kicked him in the chin with triumph written on her face. Syaoran backed up rubbing his chin. He looked at her anger and annoyance.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" he asked. "surely I should have dodge it easily since I studied martial arts when I was still five."

Sakura gave a chuckle. "Then why didn't you blocked it quickly hmmm?" she challenged.

Syaoran came close to her face. She can almost felt his hot breath on hers. He began to talk.

"Next time Kinotomoto. Quit being so challenging. I might just have an interest on your personality." He smirked and walked off cooly. She scowled darkly at the retreating form. Once she turned around, everyone was glaring at her. The girls came straight at her. They shoved her back against the wall. Sakura groaned. She was getting sick of people pushing her around.

"What did you do to Syaoran-kun?" A dark blonde haired girl asked. There about eight to nine people picking on her. Sakura smirked and simply replied.

"Nothing." The blonde girl known as Jenny shot daggers at her. "Just get lost nerd or I'll ..." She was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"Or you'll what?"

"You already know what we are going to do." They saw Tomoyo walking pass by them, but Sakura knew better. She saw the anger and sadness in her eyes. Tomoyo was harshly pulled to their side.

"Tomoyo dear. Give Kinomoto a good beating." She played with her hair for awhile. For a few seconds she answered back with venom in her voice.

"Why should I? I don't even know that out caster." Sakura saw her playful eyes. She secretly showed a smile in her emerald orbs. Tomoyo, knowing her better than anyone else, laughed. They girls that were picking on her were confused. They looked at Sakura then back at the raven haired girl.

"Let's just go and stop picking on her. It's not worth our time." They slowly nodded and retreated. Tomoyo gave a quick smile and wink as she strolled away. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT MORE LONGER NEXT TIME!**


	3. interesting

**hi you guys! thank you for the following authors who reviewed.**

**To'xx'y. - thank you for loving it!! I promise i'll update soon.**

**millenniumsnow- I'll continue. I swear I won't update that long. thank you!**

**Valkyrie85- sure! i'll make it happen! arigatou for supporting my story.**

**xXSayuri-chanXx- (blush) hehehe. I appreciate what you said. keep on watch!**

**BabieLuvly101- I am terribly sorry about that. I'll try my best next time. **

**DiamondRose3- I'll make it more interesting. Don't worry. thank you for reviewing!**

**rosedreamer101- yup! Tomoyo have some tough guts alright. I promise I'll update sooner.**

**CherryWish-Chan- hahahaha. I can feel your excitement. Arigatou gozaimasu for thinking its awesome.**

**WallFloweR- good luck with your story!! Hope many blessings come in your way. GOD BLESS.**

**serenity uchiha- thank you sis for reviewing my story. LOVE YA ALWAYS!**

**chelsea34- I know you have might read the same story plot. But thanks for saying it!**

**hearts-stars- yeah, maybe I'll make Syaoran fall for Sakura on chapter 5-6. Salamat for reviewing on chapter one and chapter two.**

**KamichamaKarinLover25- All I have to say to you is, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for supporting and reviewing all of my stories! I really appreciate it!**

**I AM SORRY IF I DIDN'T LIST DOWN THE OTHER AUTHORS. I WILL TRY AFTER THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura!!" Rika shouted across the hall of Sakura's mansion. She grinned as she saw Sakura shrink. Tomoyo laughed heartily. Eriol and the rest of the gang, were all laughing as well. Sakura pouted.

"Mou you guys!" she complained. "Quit it!" She shortly felt a strong hand friction her styled hair. She scowled darkly. Sakura pivot angrily only to be faced by a built, tall man with brown hair, and black piercing eyes. The guy smirked widely.

"So, I see the kaijuu is scaring her friends ay?" He teased, his bold eyes watching her sisters reaction heedfully. She kicked his stomach with full force, her fist clutched together. Her tensed body relaxed as she saw him hitting the wall. She inhaled shrewdly and smiled after. She met eyes with her brother as he grunted words few words. Fujitaka chuckled lightly seeing them fight one another.

"Baka Touya! You shouldn't have done that!" She suggested.

"Shut up kaijuu! Hearing your voice makes me feel lie hell. Go play with your monstrous friends." That was the last round for him. (Good luck Touya!) Sakura quickly stomped on his foot as she stuck her tongue out. The whole crew roared with laughter again.

and

"Moyo. You think he really is a guy?" Eriol asked to his girl friend. He quickly froze with fright as he saw Touya glare at him. He hid behind the group with a squeaky voice. Chiharu and the rest smiled evilly. They stood a couple of feet beside him and called out for Touya. He pleaded them not to. But they didn't listen.

"Oh Touya!" Yamazaki called out. "Look who we found??" They said, their arms folded close to their chest. Touya glared at the person who was at the back of them. He pointed one of his fingers and gestured Eriol to come fort.

"Come here Eriol. Let's have a nice talk shall we." Touya said, his eyes playing.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Get out of the damn way people!!" Eriol screamed with full speaker.

Sakura and the others heard a shout.They turned their heads only to be encountering a tired friend. Chiharu laughed.

"Whatcha doing?" Tomoyo teased, her hands clamping into each other on her back. Eriol glared while he pant. He growled in a low but fearsome voice.

"What do you think love?" He spat. Yamazaki stepped in between them and spoke. "In the year 200, many believed..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" No. It wasn't Eriol and the others who did it. It none other than the staff of the house house hold. They bowed their heads and whispered an apology.

"Looks like your screwed Takashi." Sakura teased. "By the way squeaky boy. Where is Touya?"

**-------------------------------In a DARK room-------------------------------**

"COME BACK HERE ERIOL!!" Touya shrieked. His hands tied up by a rope, on his back as he sat in a cold metal chair. He stared at the dark predicting he was in their cellar.

He growled. "I will get you back. If it's the last thing I'll do." His eyes softened as he gaze at the door that was inches away from him. "Hello?... Anybody?... Help?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh let's just say, he's in a better place." The others looked at him in horror. "YOU KILLED HIM!?!?" They asked. Eriol gave a hearty chuckle. "No I didn't! He's just somewhere in the mansion." All of them spaced out. "oooohhhhh."

"Aren't we suppose to go shopping?" Rika asked. They nodded their heads and placed their fake wigs with fake different colored contact lenses. (note: Only few knows their royalties, but some can still recognize them. Don't wanna be caught now do we?)They headed for the limo by the time they were finished. As they entered the mall, boys gawked at the them as the girls drooled at the sight of the boys. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yamazaki, Rika, Chirharu sighed at the same time. "do this always have to happen every time we enter public places?"

"I agree." A boy with silky black hair and scarlet eyes came forward to Sakura and handed her a rose. "don't we look pretty today, my lady." He said. Sakura was wearing mini shorts with shorts under that was designed with small cuts. Her halter top colored with fury red as it showed her bare shoulder. She gave him a small smile, though her eyes said something else. The rest sighed, already used by the treatment as it always happens to them.

"Thank you very much." And with that, they rapidly walked to the stores.

**-------------------------------Minutes later-------------------------------**

"Now that is cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she examines her best friend. Sakura smiled thankfully. "Do you think this is a little too tight?" she inquired. Her viewer gasped.

"Nonsense!" she was no wearing a baggy brown pattered hearts with trims at the lower part. "It looks cute!" They giggle at each other but suddenly halt. There they looked, at a good looking guy with amber eyes and chocolate messy hair. He glanced at them with surprise.

**-------------------------------Syaoran's POV-------------------------------**

Who isshe? She is hot! She has a nice body I admit. More prettier than any of the sluts in my school. And Tomoyo's with her. Interesting. I've never seen her laugh at school before. And who are the others? All of them looks pretty attractive. I looked at everyone. Surely enough, they were staring at them.

I smirk widely.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Also, thank you for all of my supporters! **


	4. a new student

**sorry for the long wait! I really am so sorry. Well here's the chapter. Review please.**

"Hello Tomoyo." Syaoran gave a charming smile to her direction. Abruptly, they heard girls squirming from everywhere in the room. He smirked slightly. He faced the stiffen girl slowly. He step back, taking a sharp, steady breath, shocked but he did not show it in his eyes. There Syaoran saw a slender, beautiful girl, her eyes resembling a bright color of emerald, but seems to be dull, filled with sadness. His face turned into a frown.

"May I ask what is your name?" Sakura slowly looked at him. Her face blank. She bowed down to him and spoke quietly.

"Good afternoon Li-sama. My name is... Kira." She stumbled into her words. Syaoran gave her a thoughful look of confusion.'why is it that she reminds me of someone'. But he shook it off.

"No formalities please. Call me Syaoran." He grinned as he extended his hands for her to grab. To his surprise, Sakura turned away and sauntered.

"It was very nice to meet you Li-sama. I hope we shall meet again." She snorted as she exclaimed in her head. '_Hell No!'_ Tomoyo wanted to burst out in happiness, but kept her cool.

"Good bye Li." Syaoran caught her arm as she was about to exit and shook it forcefully. "Who really is she? Why the hell did she look at me like that?" Tomoyo grimaced and swiftly got out of his grasp.

"I can't tell you that. Whatever you saw before you came, forget it all." Syaoran gazed at her retreating form. He rubbed his soft messy chocolate hair and groaned, earning giggle from his newly 'fan club.'

"Well now, I guess that he got the idea?" RIka said smirking.

"Whatever Rika. I just hope he never bothers me again." Takashi grinned widely. His hands full with bags from his girlfriend. Eriol chuckled slightly. Amused at what he was hearing. He reluctantly turned to face Sakura, afraid he might get hurt.

"I think you love him Sak." He announced. Sakura stopped dead at her tracks. She slowly turned to face her best friend. Her emerald eyes that were covered with contacts scattered, lost and deep in thoughts. She smacked him in the head using her fist. She glared at Eriol.

"I am NOT in love with him!!"

"Who knows?"

"Shut up!"

"hehe"

**,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Sakura's POV,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

I walked my way into my bed room after the whole tiring day. It was pretty big for normal teenagers. It was covered with light pink color, cherry blossom patterns covering them. At the left wall, king sized soft and comfy couches sat. If you look up, you'll see the ceilings are filled with pictures of angels, dancing gently on the clouds. I shook my my head. What does Eriol mean when he said that I was falling in love with him. I can see that almost all of the population of girls swoon at the sight of him.

How pathetic.

I couldn't sleep. I have many responsibilities as the Princess of Japan. My onii-chan is now learning the ways of becoming a great King someday. But he never cease to spend quality time with us. Otou-san is living lively and well. He always smiles at every person he meets, never stopping to frown. I have great circle of friends, who are always there to support me. Me, my family, relatives, Chiharu and the others are really powerful. We can buy anything we want. Porche, the island of Jamaica, name it. But we have a heart that cared for other people.

We keep our identity low for the fact that we don't want any scandals. Unlike Syaoran, who in the other hand wants fame. I know he have a heart too. Although it was always rare to see him do those things. I once saw him in the orphanage. He was playing with the other kids. His face was showing a big smile, his eyes dancing playfully as he roll over the floor laughing.

The kids loved him as well. That I don't know. He was so mysterious. It was like he was another person.

**,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Syaoran's POV,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

As the sun awoke I heard the birds chirping a song. I squinted my eyes, earning another glare from the sun. For a couple of minutes I arose form my warm bed. After taking a shower and dressing up, I marched down the elegantly carved stairs and went into the kitchen.

The air was filled with delicious aroma. Oranges, pineapples, watermelons, sweet mango, egg rolls, rice, teriyaki beef, chicken, salmon, toasted bread with butter and many more can be seen from the large table. I ate what I needed to. I know that eating is a favorite for every body, but I do keep in shape. There was a sudden taps of feet from the up stair floor. I froze terribly, dropping the apple that I was holding. NO! They were suppose to be awake AFTER I was gone.

I dashed outside the golden doors, I smirked as I kept my pace of running. But soon after that... a slipper hit me in the head. I tripped big time. I heard my sister shouting after me. Good thing I got to my car in time.

"LITTLE BROTHER!! Come out and play with you sisters!! Or I'll ask Meilin..." I didn't even bother listening the the rest of her sentence. That name would be my dead wish. I sighed softly. I wonder what Sakura is doing right now... Who cares! Maybe only her clothes? Tsk tsk. Whatever.

I slowly pulled up in the schools parking lot.

"SYAORAN-SAMA!!"

"HE IS HOT!"

"IS THAT THE GUY!?!?"

No! I don't want it to happen like this every single day. I ran faster than my limits only to be tackled by someone. Who in the day lights would be standing in the way of the powerful Li Clan leader? I scowled as I rubbed my messy, chocolate hair. I stared up to the idiot who knocked me down. The only thing I saw is a pair of ugly, round, really THICK glasses. Only one unpleasant looking creature can that person be.

Kinomoto.

"I really am sorry." she apologized.

"We are going to settle this after school. You got that?" I questioned. "Right now I am a little busy. Now move out of my way nerd!" I yelled at her in such an unpleasant way. Some how I really want to comfort her. Tell her sorry and just kiss her. I actually said that. Matter of fact, I don't regret it. Maybe I should arrange an appointment with the doctor. Friday's good.

As I reached the hall ways, I saw girls crowding over at one spot. I arched an eyebrow. Who every or whatever this thing is must be very important. I crept at the outside ring just to find out what was all the commotion about. It was a guy, with blonde hair and brown streaks, his eyes were the color of the moonlight, strong yet mysterious. He was smiling at everyone. The girls fan over them selves, some were about to faint. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my very own eyes. He was just like me when I first came to this school. My lips twitched according.

All eyes turned immediately to the so called 'nerd'. As usual, she ignored the stared she was getting. Sakura's jaws dropped as she saw the new guy waved at her. Her eyes, I think it was, turned angry. She stomped over to the new student and dragged him out of the room.

"What are you doing you geek!?!?" One of them shouted.

"Who do you think you are steeling a hot guy like that?!?"

Just then a velvet voice irrupted. "Please. I apologized for all of the commotion I am causing." So he's a gentlemen, "I will join you after I have a lovely conversation with this young woman." They left the room without a word. Everything was quiet in the ways, better yet the whole entire school. Papers rustled, the leaves drifted softly in the air as it gently landed to the cape of green and healthy glass.

The bell rang. I guess it was just another day. I remembered vividly about the guy and Sakura. My amber eyes fired fiercely. He better not make a move on her or I will brake his jaw. I have no idea what had made me feel like so over protective like this. I was definitely not in love with Sakura Kinomoto.

-"-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--Sakura's POV-"-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

I dragged him outside and straight to the football field. My eyes was not showing much pleasure towards him.

"What are you doing here?!?" I fumed. "You are not suppose to be here!" He smiled at me.

"My apologize, your highness. It was not my intention to intrude." He bowed in front of me. Good thing there wasn't any students outside. I scowled.

"Answer my question first, Zero. And don't call me your 'highness'." Zero gave me a confused look. I guess I have to tell him what I've been up to lately. Zero was my childhood friend. When we were little, me and the rest of the gang often hang out. He is the Prince and next in line to be king of France. When I was ten, my father had made a business agreement with Zero's dad. At that time, he had announced that we were going to be staying there for a year due to a development of the project. I didn't really know what it was about. Nor did I care. Soon after, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu came for the fact that it was only me and Zero who were play mates. Zero and my friends became close. We were inseparable. After a year, we promised each other that we would stay in contact.

We did, but then, we acted like we almost forgot. He stopped writing, e-mailing and calling. Our friendship was just like a memory.

And now here he is, alive and HERE..

Zero gave me one if his cute crooked smile. I swear I was blushing right now. He chuckled, amused by my embarrassment. He stroked my cheeks gently, making me blush even more. I snapped my head to the my right side in a rush. It sounded like somebody was sneaking up on me. I stood there, frozen in time. Has someone heard our conversation? I was starting to panic right now, going here and there.

Then, the intruder finally came out.. Who was it?

-"-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'--

Sorry if I updated for so long! Well here it is.. And I had a little help from my dear sis. THANK YOU!


	5. vacation

"Who's there!?" I shouted through out the area. Adrenaline came to my senses as I searched frantically for the intruder. A giggle erupted from the tall bushes, followed by a lot of snickering. Zero laughed at my guarded expression, apparently already knowing who they were. I gave him a menacing look, which only seems to frighten him. Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Eriol, and Takashi sprinted from where they came from.

"So Sakura, I can see you guys have reunited," Takashi said smugly.

"Maybe you guys can get down and start being a couple," Eriol suggested as he tried to kept a straight face, but soon afterwards, he ended up failing. Takashi and the guys, including Zero, raised their fist up in the air and smacked each others with their own balled ones. They are so going to regret it. After that, they started debating on which team were better at the game we once played when we were little. It was something about a card game called 'Go Fish'.

"Oh really? Then you better wish you have a sort of protection for your little friend inside your pants before it gets..." I smirked, "should I continue?"

They shook their head no, giving others fearful looks. They smoothly crossed their legs as they stumbled to hide behind the girls back. My own group of girls giggled with delight from my attempt of freaking them out. Of course, as usual, it was a successful one. Girls always win. (**For boys who are reading in fanfiction, though I never heard one before, no offense**.) An idea popped out of my thoughts. I smiled widely at that point. Besides, we needed this for a long, long time. I put the words out of my head and spoked.

"Hey you guys!" They immediately stopped their argument and stared at me with annoyance written across their faces. "WHAT!!" They screamed.

I ignored their _very _ rude behavior. "First of all, that was not what our parents have taught us to our earlier years. That was very impolite." Everyone's eyes turned very soft when I had finished my little statement. They lowered their heads and muttered an apology under their breath. I grinned at satisfaction and proceeded on telling them my plan.

"Now, as you all know, we are not in our classes. In other words, we ditched," Takashi gave me a confused look. Everybody except him sweat dropped. Tomoyo leaned in towards Chiharu and Rika who obediently responded. I heard them whispering to each other.

"How does he even get the highest grades among the rest of the school just like us?" The two nodded their head in agreement. "I mean, in the weekends, we all gather up together in my house and have a private tutor. The things we learn are _advance_, and yet he can't tell if we actually ditched or not," Chiharu's eyes was filled with pity as she stared at her boyfriend. Sometimes, she would tell us that Takashi is really smart, but doesn't really show it in public. Only in test and stuff like that.

"Yeah, he may be dumb sometimes, but he's _my _dumbo," Chiharu insisted. Her eyes once again fell on the boys.

"Yes bro, we ditched," His body went rigid. Next thing you know, he's gone nuts.

"OH MY GOSH! My math test.. my homework, my scores... my teachers trust!! Why the heck would- " That was the last straw. Zero slapped the back of his head to bring him back to reality. Fortunately, it did.

"What the heck man!! Do you know that could damage my brain nerves!?" Takashi hollered at him. Zero's hand skimmed through his beautiful hair, making it even more messy, though, I must admit, _really _cute. He took a big breathe and exhaled slowly as his closed eyes seemingly showed annoyance. Rika chuckled at the sight in front of her. Eriol simply shrugged his shoulders as if telling he didn't care at all.

Zero stared at me, he somehow sensed my urgent need to speak, he gave me a dazzling smile and politely nodded. I gave him one of my own as a sign of appreciation.

"Let's listen to Sakura everyone," he announced, bringing everyone's attention. All heads turned to me, waiting for my words.

"We are going to go to-"

"Mount Fuji?"

"Hawaii?"

"France? Now you know I would love that!"

"hmmmm... I know!! We're going to see my collection of books,"

"Nobody wants to see your things, Idiot,"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, and ESPECIALLY wrong!!" I snapped. Can't they just let me talk for once?

"We are going to New Zealand!!" Everyone looked at me with surprised eyes. Minutes seemed to have past. Thankfully, Eriol broke the silence.

"But we've never been there for a long time,"

I grinned at him, "That's why. Now, you have exactly thirty minutes to pack up and meet me at my house," They all nodded at me understandingly. As each one of them drove of to pack, I can't seem to find a reason why not to enjoy myself with this trip. Because of all the work I have done, being the princess and all, I have gotten used to having a lot of problems and responsibility on my hands. Not only me, but Chiharu and rest also.

I just hope that this vacation would be relaxing...

**Syaoran's POV**

School was such a drag. After making out with one of my girlfriends, I just can't seem to wait to get the dirty taste off my tongue. The servants and butlers all bowed down to me as I walked in the front steps of my house. My secretary, Kate, fumbled through the papers that specifically contained the arrangements of my meetings and schedule. My eyes gazed at her annoyingly for a moment. She sensed my glare and looked up from the stacks of papers.

"Y-you have an appointment w-with the h-h-head of the Kachou Company," she stuttered. I gave her one of my dazzling smile. Her eyes glazed for a moment only giving me an admired look. I smirked as I saw her shook her head, slowly stepping out her trance. I leaned in to her face, my breath tingling her features for awhile.

"And where is that?" I whispered quietly.

Kate fought the words out of her mouth, "N-New Zealand sir, by tomorrow,"

I gave her a confused look, "How long?"

"Exactly one week Li-sama,"

Australia ay? My fingers brushed lightly on my hair as I turned away from her. I dismissed Kate without even thinking, gesturing her to leave me alone with my other hand. She obediently walked away, having her head held downwards.Suddenly, the wind blew, softly ruffling the trees that has been planted. My eyes traveled to the blooming Cherry Blossom tree. I have never shared my interest with anyone else, yet alone my mother. Also, that kind of tree has always caught my attention.

Without breaking my awed look. I called Wei the house. Wei has served me since the day of my birth. He helped me through a lot of stuff, not even caring if I was stubborn. He always told me he wanted to earn my trust, to keep me succeeding my goals and other stuff.. Sometimes, he would even tease of finding the right girl that I would truly share my secrets to. I always scoff at that idea. But, he would just smile and have a twinkle of knowing in his eyes.

In a second, he was right beside me.

"Yes Master Li?" Wei asked.

Creasing my forehead, I asked him politely.

"Will you go with me at the meeting?" he looked shock for a moment. I have never asked anyone to come with me at an appointment. Wei kept his astonished face as he eagerly nodded his head.

"Of course master, I would be honored," he chuckled.

I gave him an appreciated nod, "Good, prepare your things. Tomorrow, we will start our flight."

"Certainly,"

"This is going to be like one of those boring ones. Just writing, listening, and all of other things," I paused to sigh. Then an idea popped into my head.

"We do have one week, and the arrangements said it starts tomorrow, which give plenty of time to have my fun."

"I guess this is going to be an interesting week after all," Wei said.

**Normal POV**

After packing all of their bags, they were ready to depart. But a _certain_someone blocked the path. The handsome man's lips curled into a growl.

"And where do you think are you little punks going?" he said with authority.

Sakura gulped with terror.

"We are going to have a vacation," she replied. Touya's eyes blackened even more as he processed the words in his head.

"Absolutely not!! And you guys can have a break and I can't!! Did your parents even said yes?" Everyone nodded their heads.

Touya furrowed his eyebrows as he calmly but cautiously relaxed.

"You brats better be in your best behavior or you _will _have, an interesting welcome party," he smirked.

Sakura glared at him harshly as she stomped into his brother's foot, causing him to wince.

"Why you-" but he was interrupted quickly by his sister.

"See you BAKA!!" she yelled as she and her friends ran through the door with lightning speed.

"SAKURA!!"

**I know this was a boring chapter but I promise it will get interesting.**

**Well, see ya next and remember to**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
